Saving Alice
by Zakemur
Summary: Kamba, Julio and Billy kidnapped Alice. Will Shun help her or let the girl in their hands?


After Kamba was defeated by Shun in a street fight, Kamba wanted a rematch. Shun refused. So Kamba began a search for him. Billy and Julio helped him, but they couldn't make Shun battle. One day they gathered in the park:

"I've got a great idea; let's capture someone dear to Shun." Julio suggested.

"What? There is no one close to him. He is a lone wolf." Kamba said.

"I've got an idea. Let's use Match Finder 3000. It scans a picture of a person and tells who his match is." Billy said taking some sort of a pocket PC from his bag and scanned Shun's photo. "Here is the match…Ah...It is one of the brawlers, Alice!"

"We are going to Moscow, oh yeah!" Kamba shouted.

_Meanwhile in Moscow Suburbs…_

Alice was chopping wood in the forest. She was listening to a radio which was standing on a tree stump. It said:

"Today is Valentine's Day, so the French restaurants of Moscow offer 50% discount for couples."

"Alas, I have no one to go out with." Alice said to herself while pushing the tree. She shouted: "Timber!"

Billy, Kamba and Julio heard the scream and a tree falling. Alice's job was now to chop the tree into tiny pieces. It wasn't easy for her to live like this. Her grandfather was too old to work now; he was just an ordinary scientist who didn't earn much. Alice worked as hard as she could to help her grandfather. Despite that she was covered in sweat, her arms were heavy as a rock from working and her feet were cold and sore from standing on the snow all day in this cold winter day she was still working. The only person from in the world except for her grandfather that saw her at work was Shun. It happened two years ago before the current story. Shun came to Moscow to celebrate the New Year. After the New Year celebration Shun decided to have an adventure in Moscow Suburbs. He began to explore the place. When he was taking a break near a mansion he saw a red haired Russian girl who was cleaning the doorstep from snow. After cleaning the snow she took pain and painted the walls of the mansion. Then she took a small hammer and nails and rose to the roof of the mansion in high speed. She began to repair the wooden roof. After that task she went down and took an axe which was very heavy for her and began to chop wood: "What a girl!" The girl was Alice. Shun could see her face very clearly. But Alice didn't see him. He didn't know Alice that time. Alice and Shun were then only 11 years old…The second time Shun saw Alice was with the Battle Brawlers two years after. She looked pretty familiar to him…

Let's get back to the current story. So Billy, Kamba and Julio went towards the sound. They saw Alice's mansion and knocked at the door. Alice's grandfather opened it:

"Hello kids, what brings you to this mansion? Please come in, have a cup of tea." He offered.

The gang came in to the mansion. Alice's grandfather called Alice. She got in and saw the three guys. She was surprised to see them here:

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing, we just came as guests." Julio lied.

"Well you have fun, kids. Stay as long as you want; I'll go take a nap." Doctor Michael said and went up to his room.

Alice gave to the tea boys and went outside to continue his work.

"Now!" Kamba commanded.

Alice was kidnapped and now their mission was to call Shun. He was talking to Runo and Dan. He told his story about what happened in that New Year Night. Runo said:

"It was Alice, she said to us that she does a lot of stuff to help her grandfather and keep their house in good shape. She was working that New Year night which you are talking about."

"That means…"Shun wanted to say but suddenly Kamba called him:

"If you want to save your precious Alice come here and have a rematch with me!"

"Street fighting? I'm so over that mess." Shun said silently.

"Shun, please help me!" He heard Alice's voice. He looked at her face which was in tears… Shun saw that she looked kind of tired from all the work in her mansion. He said to himself: "I'm not a communist and not a street fighter."

"Shun please! I beg you save me!" Alice cried so that Shun felt her pain in his heart. A tear fell from his eye, he shouted:

"Kamba! I agree! Maybe I'm not a communist who protects workers and not a street fighter anymore, but I'm willing to give my life for Alice."

Alice's eyes sparkled with happiness. A smile and a blush appeared on her face.

_To be continued…_


End file.
